This Christmas I'll give you my heart
by Miuu
Summary: Weihnachten. Ash hat Heimweh, und Misty versucht ihn so gut es geht zu trösten. Dass er auch noch Gefühle für sie hegt, macht die Sache nicht einfacher, und ein kleiner Ausrutscher problematisiert das ganze vollends.


**Inhalt:** Ash, der an Weihnachten mit Misty auf einer seiner Reisen ist, wird plötzlich von Heimweh gepackt. Sie versucht ihn zu trösten, völlig unwissend, dass er auch noch gewisse Gefühle für sie hegt, und ein kleiner unangenehmer Zwischenfall zwischen ihnen macht die Situation auch nicht gerade leichter.

**Pairing(s):** Ash x Misty

* * *

**This Christmas I'll give you my heart**

„So, hier wären wir also." Misty stellte ihren Rucksack neben sich auf den Boden und ließ ihren Blick prüfend über den Raum gleiten.

„Hmmm…", kam die einsilbige Antwort von Ash, der noch immer mit traurigem Blick in der Tür stand.

„Ach nun komm schon, Ash. Ich dachte, du hättest dich damit abgefunden? Wir machen uns das schon schön." Diesmal antwortete der Schwarzhaarige erst gar nicht. Das Mädchen seufzte und machte sich dann daran, sich etwas genauer umzusehen.

Es war der 23. Dezember. Ein Tag vor Heilig Abend, ein Tag also, an dem man zu Hause sein sollte oder doch wenigstens in der Nähe davon. Aber davon war gar nicht zu reden. Wie viele tausend Kilometer entfernt von Alabastia sie sich befanden, das wollte der junge Pokémontrainer gar nicht so genau wissen. Sicher, irgendwie war das ganze schon seine Schuld. Er und Misty waren wie immer auf einer Pokémonreise gewesen, von einer Arena zur nächsten gezogen. Nur irgendwie war Weihnachten dann doch schneller über das Land gekommen, als man damit gerechnet hatte. Und bis den beiden aufgefallen war, wie kurz es eigentlich nur noch bis Heilig Abend war – da war es zu spät gewesen, sämtliche Züge bis Weihnachten waren ausgebucht, und zu Fuß hätten sie es niemals in der kurzen Zeit geschafft.

Nun gut, hatten sie sich gedacht, dann verbrachten sie dieses Weihnachtsfest eben einmal anders. Nur sie beide und ihre Pokémon, in irgendeiner Stadt; warum nicht. Sogar ein recht hübsches Apartment hatten sie gefunden – ein Apartment in einem Pokémon-Center zwar nur, aber dennoch sehr hübsch.

Ashs Problem hatte tatsächlich vielmehr damit zu tun, dass sie Weihnachten nicht zu Hause feiern würden. Mochte er auch noch so unabhängig wirken und erwachsen sein wollen – zu Weihnachten gehörte für ihn nun mal seine Mum.

„Hey, Ash, jetzt lass den Kopf nicht so hängen." Misty stand nun wieder vor ihm, legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Schultern und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Du rufst deine Mum morgen an, und gleich nach Weihnachten fahren wir zurück. ok?" So ganz konnte Misty ihn nicht verstehen, schließlich war auch sie Weihnachten nicht zu Hause, war es in den ganzen letzten Jahren nicht gewesen. Nun, aber ehrlich gesagt sehnte sie sich auch nicht allzu sehr nach ihren Schwestern.

Ash unterdessen nickte und wirkte zumindest etwas fröhlicher als noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Na schön. Ähm, Misty, ich geh noch mal weg, muss noch was besorgen. Passt du solange auf Pikachu auf?"

„Was, jetzt noch?" Das Mädchen warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Es ist wichtig."

„Na schön. Sicher pass ich auf Pikachu auf."

„Danke. Ich beeil mich!" Und damit sauste Ash schon wieder zur Tür hinaus. Misty schüttelte nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf. Sie streichelte Pikachu kurz über den Kopf und ging dann in Richtung Badezimmer. Eine heiße Dusche war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

* * *

Was schenkte man einem Mädchen zu Weihnachten?

Was schenkte man einem Mädchen wie Misty zu Weihnachten?

Was schenkte man einem Mädchen, das man – also was schenkte man ihm?

Grübelnd ging Ash durch die Straßen von Momino City und fand einfach keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Sicher, das Angebot war groß und er ausnahmsweise mal nicht pleite. Doch es sollte schließlich etwas Besonderes sein.

Nun, zumindest kannte er Misty inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, was sie mochte. Ähm, was war das doch gleich…

Wasserpokémon. Das war so ziemlich das erste, was ihm einfiel, wenn er an Misty dachte. Ihre Liebe zu Wasserpokémon, zu dem Meer. Ihre schönen grünen Augen – Moment, das war eine andere Sache.

Wasserpokémon also. Nun, er konnte ihr aber schlecht ein Wasserpokémon schenken.

Ash fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Haar. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, was er ihr schenken konnte.

Uninteressiert schweifte sein Blick über die Waren in den Schaufenstern. Massenware, es war nichts Einzigartiges darunter. Und erst recht nichts mit Wasserpokémon…

Schließlich erreichte er einen kleinen Juwelier. Nun, Misty war nach Schmuck vielleicht nicht so verrückt wie andere Mädchen, aber darüber freuen würde sie sich sicherlich. Gründlich besah er sich die einzelnen Schmuckstücke, und tatsächlich war etwas darunter, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war eine feingliedrige Silberkette mit einem silbernen Anhänger. Dieser Anhänger stellte unverkennbar ein Tentacha da, eines von Mistys Lieblingspokémon, und dort, wo auch das Pokémon einen roten, steinähnlichen Stirnschmuck trug, prangte an diesem Anhänger ein kleiner eingefasster Edelstein.

Ash zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es das war, wonach er gesucht hatte. Mit einigen Sorgen weniger betrat er nun den Laden.

* * *

Als er eine gute halbe Stunde später ins Pokémon-Center zurückkehrte, hatte er die Kette bereits sorgfältig in seinem Rucksack verstaut. Misty musste ja nicht unbedingt vor morgen etwas davon mitbekommen, schließlich sollte das ganze eine Überraschung werden.

Als Ash jedoch das Zimmer betrat und seinen Rucksack vorsichtig abstellte, war Misty nirgends zu entdecken.

„Misty?" Keine Antwort. Ob sie vielleicht unten im Pokémon-Center war? Sie hatten vorhin gelesen, dass dort morgen eine Weihnachtsfeier stattfinden würde, für alle, die daran teilnehmen wollten. Und Misty hatte sofort erklärt, sie wolle vielleicht ein wenig bei den Vorbereitungen helfen.

Nun, also würde er sich noch mal schnell hier umschauen und dann ebenfalls nach unten gehen. So huschte er also noch schnell zum Badezimmer, öffnete die Tür, und…

Und die Katastrophe nahm ihren Lauf.

„Waaaah, Ash! Mach, dass du raus kommst!" Hastig griff Misty wieder nach dem Handtuch, das sie gerade zur Seite gelegt hatte.

Ash starrte sie noch einen Augenblick an, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Sag mal, hörst du schlecht?!", keifte das Mädchen, und erst jetzt gelang es dem Jungen, sich hastig umzudrehen, etwas zu stammeln, das einer Entschuldigung glich, und schließlich endlich die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Verschüchtert stand er noch einen Augenblick da, fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durchs Haar, steuerte dann auf das kleine Sofa mitten im Zimmer zu und ließ sich fallen. Er zitterte etwas, als ihm mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, was genau da eben geschehen war.

Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt_! Wie konnte er nur so blöde sein? Wie konnte er sich und Misty bloß in eine solch peinliche Situation bringen? Wenn er seinen Verstand benutzt hätte, dann hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass er nicht einfach so ins Badezimmer platzen konnte.

Das war's dann. Das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen, das _konnte_ sie ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. Eingeschüchtert kauerte sich der Junge auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Und das ausgerechnet jetzt. Wo er es ihr doch hatte sagen wollen…

Das konnte er jetzt ein für allemal vergessen.

* * *

Verärgert rieb sich Misty mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken, nachdem sie sich wieder angekleidet hatte.

Musste Ash denn auch einfach hereinkommen?! Hätte er nicht wenigstens anklopfen können?! Wütend schmiss das Mädchen das Handtuch in die Ecke und begann nun, ihre Haare zu bürsten. Es war doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, einfach anzuklopfen, bevor man mal eben so hereinplatzte. Oder hatte er es etwa mit Absicht getan? Misty hielt kurz inne und besah sich ihr Spiegelbild. Nein, das war vollkommen untypisch für Ash, so etwas würde er nicht tun. Außerdem schien er selbst ziemlich erschrocken gewesen zu sein.

Natürlich, ganz unschuldig war sie nicht, sie hätte ja schließlich abschließen können, aber irgendwie hatte sie das in ihrer Vorfreude auf die heiße Dusche vergessen. Und überhaupt – er hätte doch einfach anklopfen können!

* * *

Ihre schlechte Laune hatte sich noch nicht viel gebessert, als sie knappe zehn Minuten später das Badezimmer verließ.

Ash saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und hob erschrocken den Kopf, als er die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen hörte.

„Misty, das, das eben, das… das tut mir leid, ich, ich wollte wirklich nicht…" Wie ein Häufchen Elend blickte er sie an, wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er sich für seine Unüberlegtheit entschuldigen sollte.

Misty blickte ihn überrascht an. Sicher, eigentlich war sie ein wenig wütend auf ihn, oder auch etwas _mehr _wütend, aber dass es ihm so nahe ging…

Ash sah wirklich aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Und es war nicht gespielt, man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass er es verdammt ernst meinte.

Schön, und was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihre Wut auf ihn ließ sich nicht leugnen, aber es war doch wirklich nur ein Versehen gewesen. Und sie nicht ganz unschuldig. Und es tat ihm leid.

Misty seufzte, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ sich schließlich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen.

„Ist OK…"

„Nein, das ist es nicht…" Stimmt, wirklich in Ordnung war die Sache für sie ja ebenfalls nicht. Zögernd blickte sie Ash an, er schaute verzweifelt zurück. Ein weiteres Mal seufzte das Mädchen, dann schlang es die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Er zitterte noch immer, das konnte sie durch die Nähe seines Körpers deutlich spüren.

„Misty, ich wollte wirklich nicht…"

„Ist ok", unterbrach sie ihn, diesmal ein wenig bestimmter und begann nun, ihm liebevoll über den Rücken zu streicheln und ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her zu wiegen. „Du hast es schließlich nicht mit Absicht gemacht, hm?" Sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und blickte ihn an. Ash nickte nur, und auch ihm huschte ein winziges Lächeln über das Gesicht. „Na also." Erneut drückte sie ihn sanft an sich, strich ihm ein wenig durchs Haar und drückte ihm schließlich einen kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Augenblicklich errötete Ash leicht, obwohl er es inzwischen gewohnt war, dass er von Misty hin und wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange oder eben auf die Stirn bekam, wenn sie ihn aufheitern wollte.

„Ich werd' dann ins Bett gehen, wir haben morgen ja viel vor. Du solltest auch bald schlafen." Er nickte zaghaft.

„Bist… du mir böse?" Sie sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, lächelte dann jedoch.

„Jetzt nicht mehr." Sanft berührte sie seine Hand. „Schlaf gut." Dann beugte sie sich ein Stück zu ihm herüber, hielt kurz inne, stand dann aber endgültig auf und betrat eines der beiden Schlafzimmer.

Ash saß noch ein Weilchen auf dem Sofa, grübelte noch über diese und jene Dinge, bis dann aber auch er sich in sein Bett verkroch.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag dann blieb zum Trübsal blasen gar keine Zeit mehr. Die Weihnachtsfeier im Pokémon-Center musste vorbereitet werden. Unter anderem waren die Kinder des städtischen Kinderheims eingeladen, und Misty stand schon seit dem frühen Morgen mit einigen anderen in der Küche und backte Plätzchen.

Dass Ash noch schlief, war ihr dabei ganz recht, schließlich war sie nicht vollends davon überzeugt, dass er nicht nur im Weg stehen würden – auch wenn er es natürlich gut meinte, blieb er ein kleiner Tollpatsch. Ein liebenswerter Tollpatsch.

„Hey, Misty, ist irgendetwas?" Überrascht sah Misty auf, direkt in das fragende Gesicht eines anderen Mädchens. Sie hieß Ai und half ebenfalls bei den Vorbereitungen, soviel hatte sie im Laufe des Vormittags schon mitbekommen. „Ich dachte ja nur, du warst so abwesend. Denkst du an diesen Jungen? Ash?" Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren grinste ein wenig und rührte dabei weiter in einer großen Schüssel.

„Öhm, ja, tu ich…" Tat sie ja auch irgendwie, wenn auch natürlich nicht _so_.

„Seid ihr zusammen?"

„Was?!" Fast hätte Misty die Sternausstechform fallengelassen, mit der sie den Teig hatte bearbeiten wollen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht so einfach fragen sollen." Misty nickte zögernd und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Arbeit. „Und? Seid ihr?" Sie blickte sie geschockt an, als Ai nun entschuldigend kicherte.

„Wie, wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee? Wir sind nur gute Freunde, und das schon ewig."

„Tja, das sagen sie irgendwie alle, Misty."

„Es stimmt aber, verdammt noch mal!"

„Na also ich weiß nicht. Ich mein, ich kenn euch ja nicht, aber irgendwie saht ihr echt so aus, als seid ihr total ineinander verknallt."

„Könnten wir _bitte_ das Thema wechseln?"

„Sicher." Ai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schließlich geht's mich ja wirklich nichts an. Aber…", sie zwinkerte Misty noch einmal zu, „sollte es doch so sein, wird's vom drüber Schweigen auch nicht besser."

Verdammt. Eigentlich hatte sie bis eben noch einigermaßen gute Laune gehabt. Und nun so was. Sicher, dass sie für Ash nicht mehr als für einen Freund empfand, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit – aber konnte man so etwas schon Liebe nennen?

„Kann man."

„Was?" Erschrocken fuhr Misty herum. „Hey, Ai, kannst du jetzt schon Gedanken lesen?" Erstaunt blickte Ai zurück und lächelte dann.

„Also eigentlich hat Schwester Joy mich nur gefragt, ob man in den Teig nicht noch etwas Nüsse geben kann." Fassungslos blickte Misty die andere an und wandte sich dann kopfschüttelnd wieder ihrem Teig zu.

Nun ja, aber wie empfand sie nun für Ash? Und vor allem – wie empfand er für sie?

„Morgen!" Misty zuckte erneut zusammen, als sie die vertraute Stimme vernahm und fuhr augenblicklich hastig herum.

„Morgen, Ash." Sie ignorierte den Umstand, dass es eigentlich bereits nach Mittag war.

„Hi Ash, jetzt lern ich dich auch mal näher kennen. Ich bin Ai." Das Mädchen lächelte, und Ash lächelte zurück.

„Hallo Ai."

„Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen. Über dich und Misty." Ok, ruhig bleiben, die Plätzchen konnten ja nun auch nichts dafür, dass Ai so eine große Klappe hatte, bloß nicht die Wut an dem unschuldigen Teig auslassen… Wie sehr man sich doch in einem Menschen täuschen konnte, auf den ersten Blick hatte sie die kleine Ai doch tatsächlich für schüchtern und ein wenig ängstlich gehalten. Nun ja.

„Ach, habt ihr? Ähm, na ja… kann ich irgendwas helfen?" Fragend sah Ash sich um.

„Lass es lieber." Ein wenig enttäuscht blickte er daraufhin Misty an, und Ai zog es vor, sich ein bisschen zurückzuziehen und mit den anderen zu plaudern.

Natürlich bemerkte auch Misty, dass ihre Abweisung vielleicht _etwas_ zu schroff gewesen war.

„Ach Ash, _so_ war das auch wieder nicht gemeint." Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an, doch er schaute weiterhin enttäuscht zurück. Seine tiefbraunen Augen sahen sie verständnislos an, ein wenig gekränkt. Sie waren schön, wunderschön. Und nicht nur seine Augen waren es.

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie tat, machte Misty einen Schritt auf Ash zu, näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Ihre Gesichter waren einander verdammt nahe… dann jedoch wandte sich Misty hastig von ihm ab, langte mit dem Finger kurz in eine Schüssel und verpasste dem überraschten Ash einen Sahnetupfer auf die Nase.

„Und wofür war das jetzt?" Verwundert wischte Ash sich die Sahne von der Nase.

„Damit man wenigstens einmal von dir behaupten kann, du wärst süß!", entgegnete das Mädchen und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Nun, eigentlich war es nur ein getarntes Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen. Himmel, was hätte sie denn da bloß beinahe getan?! Vielleicht stiegen ihr die Weihnachtsplätzchen zu Kopf.

„Wart' einfach draußen auf mich, ich komm dann bald." Ash nickte und verließ die Küche. Zum Glück. So waren jetzt wenigstens keine weiteren peinlichen Vorfälle dieser Art möglich.

Obwohl… so sehr missfiel ihr diese Vorstellung eigentlich nicht.

Misty grinste ein wenig, als sie nun endlich damit begann, die Plätzchen auszustechen.

* * *

Am Abend dann waren tatsächlich alle Vorbereitungen erfolgreich abgeschlossen und auch Ash wieder einigermaßen versöhnt. Nur grübelte er immer noch über die seltsame Aktion Mistys am Vormittag.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass… ein klitzekleines bisschen wenigstens?

Er hatte sich ja schon vor langer Zeit vorgenommen, es ihr zu sagen. Es ihr an Weihnachten zu sagen, am Heiligen Abend. Nun war dieser Heilige Abend da und Ash sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Schließlich wusste er ja nicht einmal annähernd, wie sie über ihn dachte. Na, das konnte spaßig werden.

Nachdenklich blickte Ash zu Misty. Das Mädchen saß neben ihm auf einem der vielen Sofas, die sich im großen Aufenthaltsraum des Pokémon-Centers befanden. Die Weihnachtsfeier war bereits im Gange, und gerade in diesem Augenblick bekamen die Kinder des Kinderheimes ihre Geschenke.

Der Raum war festlich geschmückt, sogar ein Weihnachtsbaum war vorhanden, übersät mit unzähligen von Lichtern – doch all dies konnte Ashs Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich lenken. Immer wieder blickte er das rothaarige Mädchen neben ihm an, wie sie lächelte, wie sie die Kinder beobachtete. Sie war hübsch. Sehr hübsch sogar. Nur wie sagte man ihr so etwas?

„Was ist?" Natürlich war es Misty nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Ash sie schon eine ganze Weile ansah, um nicht zu sagen, _anstarrte_, weshalb sie nun ihren Blick zur Seite gewandt hatte und ihn fragend anblickte.

„Nichts." Hastig wandte er sich von ihr ab, denn wenn er ihr in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen blicken musste, bekam er eh nichts Vernünftiges heraus. „Ich könnt' mir nur was Besseres vorstellen, als hier unten zu hocken." Ash seufzte kurz. Sicher, es war schön, wie die Kinder sich freuten. Aber er vermisste etwas von der Gemütlichkeit, von dem Geborgenfühlen, das er sonst von Weihnachten gewohnt war.

Kurz blickte sie ihn etwas verwundert an, dann lächelte sie jedoch. Sie rückte ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran und kuschelte sich an seinen Körper. Ja, sie war sich inzwischen im Klaren darüber, was sie für ihn empfand.

Und irgendwie war Ai daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen. Beinahe wie Schicksal schien es, dass die Kleine sich in Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte, die sie im Grunde nichts angingen. Und das, obwohl sie normalerweise wirklich ziemlich schüchtern zu sein schien, wie sich dann hinterher doch noch gezeigt hatte.

Tja, doch sie selbst hatte nun ein ganz anderes Problem.

Sie mochte vielleicht wissen, wie es um ihre Gefühle für Ash stand. Allerdings galt es nun noch herauszufinden, wie er fühlte.

„Was denn zum Beispiel?" Fragend lächelte sie ihn an und schlang dabei die Arme um ihn. Aus Reflex tat er das gleiche bei ihr, wollte aber sofort zurückzucken, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat. Doch sie handelte ebenso schnell, legte sich dicht an ihn, sodass er seine Arme nicht zurückziehen konnte. Sicher, es war riskant. Aber sie musste es darauf ankommen lassen, wenn sie wissen wollte, woran sie bei ihm war. „Was wäre dir lieber?" Ash seufzte.

„Weihnachten etwas gemütlicher zu feinern… mit dir eben. Mit dir allein." Zögernd sah er sie an. Das konnte falsch gewesen sein. Aber er wollte es versuchen.

„Na dann… machen wir das doch einfach." Sie stand vom Sofa auf und zog ihn geschickt hoch. „Ich muss dir ja auch noch dein Geschenk geben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er nickte. Ja, das Geschenk… und dann. Dann würde er es ihr sagen.

* * *

„So." Misty schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ja, du hast Recht, so ist das wirklich viel gemütlicher." Mit leicht geröteten Wangen beobachtete Ash, wie Misty nun eine große rote Kerze hervorkramte und mit einem Streichholz anzündete. „Ist doch wenigstens etwas weihnachtlich", erklärte sie auf Ash erstauntes Gesicht hin.

„Hmm…" Weiter erwiderte der Junge nichts. Er wusste es nicht, aber Misty war noch um einiges nervöser als er, nur wusste sie es besser zu verbergen.

„So, und nun…" Sie begann, in ihrem Rucksack nach etwas zu wühlen und holte dann kurz danach ein etwas größeres Päckchen hervor. „Da, für –" Schon wollte sie es ihm geben, doch er bedeute ihr lächelnd, noch etwas zu warten.

„Ich hab auch noch was für dich." Und er hatte es sogar geschafft, es einzupacken. Nun, sie sahen nicht unbedingt kunstvoll aus, diese vielen Ecken und Kanten an den Stellen, an die definitiv keine gehörten. Aber der gute Wille war zumindest vorhanden gewesen.

Beide lächelten und ließen sich dann auf das Sofa fallen, tauschten die Geschenke aus und warteten.

„Pack du zuerst aus", meinte Misty dann schließlich und Ash war im Moment nicht in der Lage, ihr zu widersprechen. Nervös begann er, das Päckchen zu öffnen. Der Inhalt musste ziemlich weich sein, zumindest fühlte es sich durch das Papier so an. Es dauerte etwas, bis er den Kampf gegen das Geschenkpapier und das Klebeband gewonnen hatte. Dann jedoch kam ein langer, selbstgestrickter Schal zum Vorschein. Etwas verlegen senkte Misty den Blick. „Du hattest keinen, und irgendwann erkältest du dich noch. Na ja, ich glaub, er ist etwas zu lang geworden." Ash besah sich den Schal, der tatsächlich locker um den Hals eines Girafarig gepasst hätte. Aber er lächelte glücklich.

„Danke, Misty. Ich glaub, einen Schal kann ich wirklich gebrauchen." Und Misty hatte unheimlich viel Arbeit hineingesteckt, schließlich musste sie ihn nachts gestrickt haben, wenn er bereits geschlafen hatte.

Vielleicht bedeutete er ihr ja also doch etwas mehr. „So, nun aber du." Ash wies auf das kleine Päckchen in Mistys Hand, während er sich den Schal probeweise um den Hals und gleich den ganzen Oberkörper mit wickelte. Misty lachte kurz und begann dann, ihr Geschenk auszupacken.

Und als schließlich das silberne Kettchen mit dem Anhänger zum Vorschein kam, blickte Misty Ash überrascht an.

„A-aber Ash, die muss doch unglaublich teuer… aber sie ist wunderschön." Das Mädchen fiel ihm in den Arm und er legte liebevoll die Arme um sie. „Danke. Aber das wäre doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen." Er schob sie ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Jetzt oder nie.

Lieber jetzt.

„Doch, das war es. Weil…" Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herüber, sodass ihre Gesichter einander ganz nahe waren. „Weil…" Und die letzten Worte flüsterte er fast. „Weil ich dich über alles liebe." Und damit beugte er sich den letzten Zentimeter nach vorn und küsste Misty sanft auf die Lippen. Diese war zunächst mehr als ein wenig erstaunt, gab sich dann aber ganz dem Kuss hin und erwiderte ihn ebenso zärtlich.

Dann löste Ash sich kurz von dem Mädchen und blickte es erwartungsvoll an. Wie würde sie jetzt reagieren? Das war das Entscheidendste. Für ihn gab es ja nun kein Zurück mehr.

Sie wusste, wie furchtbar kitschig das jetzt klingen würde, aber sie konnte in diesem Augenblick einfach nicht anders.

„Ich dich auch." Und sie küsste ihn erneut.

Drei kleine Worte, drei winzig kleine Worte, doch sofort fiel sämtliche Anspannung von ihm, und erst jetzt begann er, den Kuss wirklich zu genießen.

Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, er empfand tatsächlich etwas für sie.

Endlich war die Angst von ihm gewichen, die Angst, sie könnte ihn zurückweisen, seine Gefühle nicht erwidern.

Wie lang dieser Kuss noch andauerte, konnte letztendlich keiner mehr sagen. Aber es war ein Kuss voller Zuneigung und aufrichtiger Liebe.

* * *

Und auch als die beiden später gemeinsam auf dem Sofa einschliefen, dicht aneinander gekuschelt, da galten ihre Gedanken immer noch nur dem jeweils anderen, bis in ihre tiefsten Träume hinein.

Sie hatten ihre Herzen gegeben und das Herz des anderen bekommen. Nun galt es, gut darauf achtzugeben und es nie zu verlieren.


End file.
